Niisan
by CrystalxLullaby
Summary: Finally, the battle he’s been waiting for almost his whole life. The final battle of the two last Uchihas. The last battle between Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Only one will be left alive. [[Rated for safety.]]


_**.Nii-san.

* * *

**_

Rating – T

* * *

Summary – Finally, the battle he's been waiting for almost his whole life. The final battle of the two last Uchihas. The last battle between Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Only one will be left alive.

* * *

_**THIS FIC IS NOT YAOI/SHOUNEN AI OR INCEST

* * *

**_

_The sound of metal against metal…._

_Panting…._

_The tension in the air was so thick….._

_And the cause of it?_

_The final battle of…._

_Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

_

_'Kuso, at this rate, I won't survive,' _Sasuke thought as he skidded away from his brother.

They had been fighting for hours and neither had given up yet. They were both determined to fight until there was only _one_ left alive.

Sasuke had a multitude of cuts and bruises and a big gash on his left arm and chest. Itachi also had many bruises and cuts, but the only major wound he had was on his right leg, it was about 5 inches deep and bleeding profoundly. Each brother had their share of wounds and were losing a lot of blood. They were also pretty low on chakra, but they still kept fighting.

"Hn, otouto, you seem to have gotten stronger," Itachi Uchiha said as he once again got into a fighting stance.

"Damare! I had to get stronger. I can't allow you to live any longer. I've been training with Orochimaru for five years to kill you. **_(A/N: Orochimaru couldn't take Sasuke's body because when the 3 year mark came, Sasuke was under a very deep genjutsu from a previous mission from a month ago and he was heavily wounded and had many vital wounds, so Orochimaru had to take another body and wait 3 more years. Since he's been with Orochimaru for 5 years, he's 17 now.)_** After I was able to kill Orochimaru, I knew I was ready to fight you. And now, after weeks of searching, you will meet your death," Sasuke said as he charged towards Itachi.

"Foolish little brother, you think you can kill me now," he ran up to Sasuke and punched him in the stomach. When Itachi had punched him, he whispered into his otouto's ear, _"You still lack hatred."_

The force of the punch had sent Sasuke flying towards a tree. The force had caused the tree to snap in half, making the entire forest treeless. Sasuke groaned as he pulled out five shurikens and threw them towards Itachi. He had easily evaded them and threw his own pair of kunai. "Otouto, is that all you can do? After training for many years, I had expected you to be at least a little bit better."

"Damare!" Sasuke charged towards his brother, kunai in hand, and prepared to land a fatal blow to Itachi's heart. But Itachi was quick and was able to dodge the attack and kick Sasuke in the process. After Itachi had kicked his brother, he saw a log. _'Kuso, kimimari no jutsu (?).' _

He saw Sasuke run up to him and he was struck by a kunai in his stomach. Sasuke smirked as he twisted the kunai deeper and twisted it back out. Itachi screamed in pain as blood spurted out of his bleeding stomach as he held his bleeding abdomen. Itachi had gathered most of his remaining chakra to his fist and landed a punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned to a log and Itachi skidded to a tree stump. _"Kuso. Another kimimari. He's getting better, but not good enough."_ Itachi then realized that Sasuke had disappeared from his sight. He searched with his sharingan but still couldn't find him.

* * *

'_Got him, now to prepare my chidori.'

* * *

_

Itachi heard a crackling sound; the sound of a thousand birds; the _chidori_. _'Kuso, I need to find a way out,' _Itachi thought as he tried to run, but he couldn't move. He looked down to see he was bounded by chakra strings to the tree stump. He just growled angrily as he watched Sasuke preparing his chidori. He had wasted too much chakra and didn't have enough strength to break out of the binds. So, he slowly awaited his death, by the hands of his younger brother.

* * *

Sasuke was preparing his chidori, thinking of how he was going to kill the last Uchiha; other than him. But that thought was replaced with thoughts of how he was going to finally fulfill his lifelong goal; to avenge his clan by killing his brother. When he realized that Itachi couldn't move, he smirked at his easy win. He ran towards his brother, fully charged chidori in hand. As he was running, memories flashed through his head of him and his 'nii-san'.

* * *

**F**_l_**a**_s_**h**_b_**a**_c_**k**

_"Nii-san!" yelled a 5 year old Sasuke to his 11 year old brother, Itachi. **(1)**_

_"Otouto, nani?" Itachi had asked his brother that was running up to him._

_"Nii-san, can you teach me how to throw a shuriken?" Sasuke had asked as he reached his brother panting. **(A/N: O.o A five year old wanting to throw a metal weapon…)**_

_"Gomen, but I have to train myself."_

_"Nii-san! Onegai!"_

_"Gomen, Sasuke."_

_"Can I at least watch? Onegai, nii-san."_

_-sigh-"Hai"_

_

* * *

_

_"Sugoi!" Sasuke said as he watched his brother hit all targets with his eyes closed._

_"Sasuke, let's go."_

_"Hai!"_

_"Sasuke, why did you want to come watch me train?"_

_"Because nii-san is always to busy to train me and nii-san is sugoi!"_

_"Hn, arigatou Sasuke."_

_"Hehe. Nii-san?"_

_"Hn," Itachi said as he looked back at his little brother walking slightly behind him._

_Sasuke ran up into the arms of Itachi and said, "Daisuki, nii-san," he said with a smile._

_Itachi was surprised, but soon smiled lightly. "Daisuki….otouto."_

**E**_n_**d** _F_**l**_a_**s**_h_**b**_a_**c**_k_

As Sasuke was running towards his brother, he remembered that memory. He had started to slow down and he eventually came to halt in right in front of Itachi,

_'Why the hell is he stopping?' _Itachi thought as he saw his brother came to a halt in front of him, his chidori shrinking into oblivion.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke said as he stared at his brother's shocked face. He released the binds that held Itachi and watched Itachi as he stared at him with confusion written across his face.

"Sasuke….nande? Itachi asked as he stared in disbelieve at his brother.

"I-I- I can't kill you…I just can't…You're my brother. I-I-…Daisuki….nii-san," **_(A/N: In a sibling manner. Not incestuous.) _**Sasuke said as he was trembling at what he was saying. After years of training, thoughts of avenging his family, betraying all who he held dear –loved-, were thrown out with that simple statement.

"Nii-san! Daisuki! We can live together and rebuild our sibling relationship. We can forget the past and try to change. Let's go back to Konoha, if we surrender willingly, we might be able to live!" Sasuke said as he tried to convince his brother. He wanted to start anew. He realized that his feelings of hatred were only concealing his feelings of love towards his brother.

Itachi staggered as he got up. He slowly walked up to Sasuke and did something really surprising. He hugged him. Sasuke stood shocked. _"Otouto..,"_ Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Sayonara."

Itachi had pulled out a kunai and stabbed Sasuke in his throat.

Sasuke just stood there in shock **_(A/N: How can he move? He's got a freakin' kunai in his throat!)_** He couldn't believe his brother did that.

He just wanted to rebuild their relationship, he wanted his brother back.

_"Nii-san….nande?"_ Sasuke asked painfully, his voice in a whisper. He could feel himself losing consciousness. He soon slumped onto his knees as he stared up at his brother.

"A shinobi never shows emotions. Emotions only get in the way and led you to your inevitable doom," Itachi said as he knelt down and held his brother's chin up with his fingers.

* * *

Sasuke thought of all the things he did to kill his brother in the past. He trained to the brink of death, he left his team that was basically his family; 'brother' (Naruto), 'father' (Kakashi), and the one he loved. He betrayed his village to train and ultimately killed his sensei and subordinate. He did all of this for power to avenge his family, but ended up letting his emotions get in the way, leading him to his death.

Sasuke soon felt him losing the battle in life. He could feel the cold hands of death upon his body and he couldn't do anything to stop it. _'Minna... gomen,' _was his last thought before he fell into a black abyss. Sasuke also heard his brother whisper something quietly, but he was able to hear it clearly. He then closed his eyes and joined the dead.

"_Daisuki….otouto."

* * *

_

_**(1) - I don't know their age differences are, but I'll make it 6-7 year difference. The massacre is years off, so don't think I got the ages really wrong. Itachi hasn't joined ANBU yet or anything like that. And the memory isn't the same as the one they showed in the anime/manga. I just used the shuriken thing.

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Whoa O.O I finished it. Finally! I've had this plot in my head for months! Oh and if anyone had already done something like this, could you please tell me? I don't know if there is another story like this and if mine is really close to it, I'll delete mine, but if it just has the same plot and is really different, I'll keep mine up. I'm really proud of this. I know I suck at writing fighting scenes T.T But I tried at least. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, because I'm still a sucky writer. Did you see that little hint of SasuSaku? Yea, I know, I'm weird and stupid -.-;; I really need to start writing some more happy fics n.n;;_**

_**-xo-**_

_**XCrystalxLullabyX**_


End file.
